


Hello again

by LadyKadilion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Rumours, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Spoilers, Theories, headcanon basado en rumores, only Clara, spoilers series 7b, theories about clara oswin oswald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La muchacha caminaba por sobre la hierba alta, con su bolso rojo enganchado al hombro y los sedosos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta detrás de su cabeza. La maleza le rozaba las rodillas y se enganchaba en su ropa, pero la muchacha se muestra indiferente a ella, y si eran mucha molestia solo les apartaba con las manos y seguía su camino, buscando, mientras pasaba una y otra vez por entre las antiguas lápidas de piedra, observando cada nombre e inscripción, cada elaborado detalle tallado en piedra con esmero, como si los que crearon esas tumbas, años atrás, hubiesen querido comunicar su pésame a los que han dejado éste mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic está basado sobre los rumores de la verdadera identidad de Clara Oswin Oswald. Es una historia exclusivamente sobre Clara, otros personajes solo salen mencionados. Se permiten especulaciones y teorías.  
> Spoilers sobre la temporada 7, se basa en el spoiler sobre que Clara es vista muchas veces, en varios capítulos, en un cementerio, y también en otros rumores, puedes verlos aquí: http://gallifreybase.com/forum/showthread.php?t=160989

La muchacha caminaba por sobre la hierba alta, con su bolso rojo enganchado al hombro y los sedosos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta detrás de su cabeza. La maleza le rozaba las rodillas y se enganchaba en su ropa, pero la muchacha se muestra indiferente a ella, y si eran mucha molestia solo les apartaba con las manos y seguía su camino, buscando, mientras pasaba una y otra vez por entre las antiguas lápidas de piedra, observando cada nombre e inscripción, cada elaborado detalle tallado en piedra con esmero, como si los que crearon esas tumbas, años atrás, hubiesen querido comunicar su pésame a los que han dejado éste mundo.

Su andar es el de un ciervo, dando leves salto sobre los pequeños obstáculos que obstruyen su camino. Su rostro es ovalado, su piel levemente tostada, y sus ojos, marrones, brillan suavemente bajo el sol poniente, que se oculta ya por entre los enormes árboles del cementerio, dándole al paisaje una extraña apariencia otoñal.

Las lápidas son cada vez más numerosas, pero la hierba, antes salvaje y casi imposible de dominar, es más escasa, puesto que ya se ven tumbas recientes en el lugar donde la muchacha se a detenido, y si pone atención, también se puede ver el rastro que han dejado algunas personas al pasar por allí, pero aún así, el lugar se alla desierto, a excepción de la niña, que ahora observa con gran interés una de las tumbas.

La muchacha se descuelga del hombro el bolso, dejándolo en el suelo, a un lado de la lápida, y procede, despues de poner una manta en el suelo, a arrodillarse frente a la tumba, todo eso sin producir el menor ruido, cómo un ritual desde hace tiempo practicado. Ni siquiera los pájaros, que se hallan en las copas de los árboles, parecen atreverse a romper el silencio que ha caído sobre la delicada figura de la niña y la fría lápida de piedra.

“Hola mamá” Dice Clara, después de observar la tumba frente suyo “se que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que he venido a visitarte…”

Una fría brisa sopla por sobre el cementerio, alborotando los mechones de cabellos de la niña que la coleta no pudo sujetar, y agitando la hierba alta a su alrededor. La lápida, por supuesto, no le devuelve el saludo, pero a Clara no le importa, pues ha estado acostumbrada a ello por años, y aún cuando sabe que solo está hablando con una piedra vacía, le hace sentirse segura y un poco más cerca de la madre que ha perdido.

“…pero me gustaría que supieras el por qué no he podido comunicarme contigo.” 

Clara abre el bolso que ha dejado en el suelo, sacando una caja de su interior.

“Mira esto, ¡te he traído un regalo!” Dice la niña, abriendo la caja. “es tu favorito”

Dentro de ella, envuelto con una servilleta, se puede ver la forma de lo que parece un soufflé. Clara lo apoya sobre sus rodillas y procede a cotarlo con un cuchillo.

“Bueno, como te iba diciendo…” la muchacha le da un mordisco al pedazo de soufflé, deleitándose con el sabor de éste, despues, se limpia la boca con una de las servilletas y sigue la historia. “Me he encontrado con alguien muy interesante las últimas semanas… bueno, no puedo decírtelo con certeza, he viajado mucho con el, tal vez podrían haber sido meses, porque aunque no lo creas ¡es un viajero del tiempo! Se hace llamar el Doctor”

Le da un nievo mordisco al pedazo de soufflé, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La lápida sigue tan impertérrita como siempre, y el frío en el cementerio aumenta cada vez más.

“La primera vez que lo encontré, no sabía si reírme de él, tener miedo, o sentir pena por como iba vestido… ¿alguna vez habías visto a un moje medieval, mamá?”

Clara termina su Soufflé, limpiándose las manos con la servilleta sobrante, todavía queda un pedazo en la caja, pero la niña no lo toca.

“Es muy torpe ¡siempre se tropieza! Hay veces que tengo que salir de su camino o guardar una distancia prudente, porque no se si va a golpearme o a caerse de cara al suelo” Clara sonríe, recordando “pero también… hay veces que pienso que es solo una fachada, mamá” sus ojos se nubla, y su sonrisa declina levemente “Es…como si hubiese levantado un muro a su alrededor, como si quisiera ocultar algo para que nadie lo vea. Hay veces que piensa que no lo estoy mirando… y se ve tan triste…” 

Clara observa la tumba de su madre, acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la inscripción de su nombre.

“Tan triste… y tan solo. Se que tiene cientos de años, que es mucho más sabio que cualquier persona que haya conocido, pero hay momentos en lo que me pregunto cuantas cosas a perdido, porque en sus ojos puedo ver un dolor terrible.”

El Sol está cada vez más bajo, y el viento empieza a empujar la nubes en el cielo. Pero aún así, arrodillada sobre la hierba, con el trozo restante de soufflé sobre las rodillas, y sus grandes ojos marrones clavados en la lápida de su madre, sigue hablando, contándole sobre los monstruos que ha derrotado junto al Doctor, narrándole sus aventuras en un enorme planeta, repleto de extraterrestres. Le cuenta su incursión en un submarino atacado por extraños humanoides de hielo, también le dice las maravillas sobre la TARDIS, la máquina del tiempo del Doctor, y como un día se perdieron el su interior, y las cosas maravillosas y también aterradoras que encontraron allí.

También le cuenta sobre aventuras más recientes, en un parque de atracciones, repleto de mortales robots que el Doctor llamó ‘Cybermens’. Le dice como casi pierden la vida allí, y lo aterradores que habían sido esos enemigos sin emociones.

También le cuenta sobre Strax, sobre Vastra y sobre Jenny, y le dice lo increíble que son, y lo emocionantes y peligrosas que fueron sus aventuras con ellos.

“Se que todas esas cosas son muy peligrosas… que podría perder la vida en ello, pero hay veces que siento que el Doctor necesita a alguien con quien estar. Pero ya no puedo.” Clara vuelve a acariciar la lápida de su madre, esta vez su rostro a perdido todo rastro de la hermosa sonrisa que lo iluminaba “Él me dejó, mamá, por eso vengo aquí. No se donde encontrarlo, y no se que voy a hacer. Presiento que algo malo va a suceder… y no se como ayudarlo. Hay veces que pienso ¿Cuántas personas habrán estado antes que yo? ¿Cuántas personas él ha perdido? ¿O a quién, a quién perdió que construye un muro a su alrededor, quién fue tan importante para él, que se oculta tras una fachada y no deja que nadie ve tras ella?”

La luz del sol se ha transformado en una parpadeante llamarada roja, y el cementerio se vuelve oscuro y desolado. Pero la muchacha no se mueve; sigue con la mano encima de la tumba de su madre, esperando una respuesta que nunca llega.

“Hay veces que puedo ver tras esa fachada, mamá… y él es…” Parece buscar las palabras adecuadas por un momento.

“Él es muy valiente, y hay veces también que me da miedo tanta valentía en su persona, y se que no se da cuenta de ello. No se como hacérselo entender, es como un niño con un poder increíble entre sus manos, y con una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Él es mi amigo mamá, y tengo miedo por él…” Una descarga de aflicción pareció romper por unos momentos el rostro de la joven “…porque él es maravilloso, mamá, y ahora está en peligro. Le he tratado de decir, que el mundo lo necesita, que el universo lo necesita, pero ahora se ha ido.” La brisa sopla otra vez, cortante, y la niña se estremece sobre el suelo. Apoya por un instante la cabeza sobre la lápida, todavía con el soufflé sobre las rodillas.

“Tengo miedo, estoy asustada, pero aún así tengo que intentarlo ¿no?, tengo que ayudarlo”

Clara se pone de pie, sujetando con ambas manos la caja que contiene el soufflé, y enganchándose la mochila al hombro. “Una vez me dijiste que los problemas no eran más que simples baches en la vida de las personas, y que uno tenía que ocuparse de desenredarlos, por muy difícil y doloroso que fuese el proceso, por mucho miedo que uno tenga o por muy perdido que uno se encuentre, siempre, siempre hay que solucionar los problemas que se han acumulado, y que también hay que proteger y cuidar a las personas que más queremos, principalmente si son idiotas sentimentales como lo es el Doctor”

Clara se agacha lentamente, acariciando la lápida de piedra y depositando a sus pies el resto del soufflé. A continuación, vuelve a observar la inscripción del nombre de su madre.

“Me hubiera gustado que lo hubieses conocido, se que ustedes dos se hubieran llevado muy bien juntos” Clara se da media vuelta, lista para irse, pero observa una vez más la tumba sobre su hombro, y sonríe. “Él te hubiera encontrado una persona maravillosa”

Junto con las últimas luces del día, Clara Oswin Oswald se encamina por entre la alta hierba del cementerio, dejando atrás la caja con el soufflé, y la lápida de fría piedra, que brilló por unos instantes a la luz del sol poniente, luz que parpadeo por unos instantes, y murió.

De entre los árboles, en la oscura noche que ya había caído sobre el cementerio apenas la joven había dejado el lugar, se acercó una figura, envuelta en un abrigo. Rodeó las lápidas con paso seguro, pues se sabía el camino de memoria, y sus ojos, de un pálido verde azulado, no se apartaban de la tumba que la muchacha había dejado minutos atrás.

Se acercó lentamente, como una sombra, confundiéndose con el oscuro paisaje, apenas apartando la hierba que le cerraba el camino, hasta quedar frente a la lápida que Clara había estado observando, y sin dudar ni por un segundo, se agachó y recogió entre sus manos la caja con el soufflé que allí habían dejado.

La luz de la luna brillaba ahora por encima de su cabeza, destacando las severas pero suaves facciones de la mujer, con unos ojos hermosas, serenas, pero a los mismos tiempos muy tristes y fríos. Su rostro ovalado estaba enmarcado por un enorme halo de pelo rizado rubio.

La mujer observo la lápida, con el rostro tan duro como la piedra en la que se encontraba grabado el nombre de la mujer.

** RIVER SONG **

****

** “Amada esposa y madre” **

****

Guardó el Soufflé para más tarde, y preparó su manipulador de vortex con las coordenadas de su próximo destino. Apretó un botón y desapareció en una descarga de electricidad azulada.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, un idiota que salvar, y un gran secreto que revelar.


End file.
